Ride like the Wind
by Angelhart79
Summary: In the absence of Kagome and Inuyasha Miroku takes the time to teach Sango to ride Kagome's bike. Rated T for safety because of some pun, a bit of profanity and of course Miroku's behavior. (one shot)


**Ride like the Wind**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: T (for safety because of some pun, a bit of profanity and of course Miroku's behavior ^_^)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was written for the tumblr event 'MiroSanta' as a gift for Sankontesu.

Her MiroSanta prompt request: _Miroku teaching Sango how to ride Kagome's bike while she's gone_

* * *

Fear.

Was it fear? If it could be analyzed as such it would probably be ridiculous. She didn't really know what made her more uncomfortable. The sight of the thing before her or the monk's hand rubbing the saddle in a very seducing manner with a smirk on his face. After a few seconds of thought she decided on the first. She could handle the houshi just fine. It was the vehicle he was holding that was a more disturbing sight.

Sango blamed her uncomfortable state on the lack of the reassuring weight of her boomerang. Perhaps not even wearing her slayers outfit as if she were to engage in combat. In front of her, her opponent. Facing a battle against an adversary she couldn't possible win.

"Hop on." Miroku's voice called out to her as he patted the saddle. "It is much safer than riding a horse."  
 _  
Horses…_ She shivered at the thought. Those eight hundred kilogram animals with their skittish nature. She would dive into a fight with Kirara without a second thought. But no one. No one, could get her onto a horse.

She eyed the object in front of her again and replied: "I don't like to ride things I can't control."

Miroku laughed and his eyes gleamed with a lecherous sparkle. "Well rest assured, my dear Sango, I can be very submissive if I want to."

Sango fought the urge to role her eyes. She should have expected a comment like that.

Behind her there was a meow from Kirara. Looking back at the cute little nekomata who's head was tilted to the side in a most adorable way, the taijiya sighed. After Kirara got injured recently Sango realized she was depending on her friend to much for quick long distance transportation. And although Sango was proud of her physical condition she was more a short distance runner to be honest. And the options that were presented had made her think real hard.

One: she could run and keep up and be exhausted when they would engage in battle. That was not an option.

Two: they could rent or buy horses – if their budget allowed it. That option was not even negotiable.

Three: She could let either men carry her around. But somehow picturing Inuyasha carrying her seemed really weird. And Miroku… He would be just too eager…

Four: Shippou in one of his transformations. The kitsune however lacked the physical condition to cross long distances while carrying someone. Although demon, he was just a kid.

Five: She was staring at it now. Kagome was comfortable being carried by Inuyasha. In that case Kagome's bike would be free to use for her.

Sango looked around. They were far enough from the village to ensure her there would be no awkward and uncomfortable staring from anyone. Kagome had gone back to her world for school stuff and Inuyasha had followed her. And the kitsune who was nowhere in sight was probably sitting by the Bone Eater's well to wait for them to return as he usually did. With Kirara as her only witness and Miroku as her partner in crime as it were, she was about to face a fear she didn't even know she had.

Miroku had taken the vehicle up the hill for her to start. With the acceleration going downwards it would be easier for her to learn. It did sound logical, but the thought of riding something she had no experience of controlling and would be gaining speed exponentially, was not something she was looking forward to.

"I don't know…," she said softy. "Maybe… a straight path would be better? You know…"

He seemed to ponder on it for a few seconds. "Perhaps you are right." And to her relief he turned the bike around. "That way then."

Sango stared into the direction of Inuyasha's forest. _Yes, crashing into some trees. Much better,_ she thought sarcastically.

She worked up the nerve to grab the steering wheel from him. Now the bike was in her hands. It felt light and most of all unsteady. With just two large wheels it was obvious the human on top of it was the one to provide the perfect balance. She forced herself to think of Kagome riding the thing. The young woman made it look so easy. Sometimes she even took Shippo with her in the basket and Inuyasha who would be sitting on top of the small metallic frame above the second wheel.

Determination slowly taken over. If Kagome could do it, if Miroku could do it, she could do it.

But beneath her palms sweat was already gathering on the handles…

When she was about to ask the question on how to start a different question suddenly popped up inside her head. "Tell me, how many times have you driven this thing anyway?"

It was a question he had not expected she could tell. He flinched for a second before his left hand covered her own that was holding the steering wheel. "My dear Sango, I can assure you that this device from the future holds no secret from me-"

It was as if he was preaching and trying to convince someone to take on a religion. As he talked she watched his free hand move to accentuate his words. Already not really listening anymore but most weary where the hand would eventually – probably – most likely – would end up.

As the hand started its final descent and disappeared behind her back she moved quickly. Turning her hips slightly while moving the front wheel of the pink vehicle to the left and right on top of one of his feet.

She was thoughtful in avoiding any pressure, for she had no intention to actually hurt him. The touch of the wheel was sufficient enough for him to react and take a step back immediately and forgetting what he just intended to do just a few seconds ago. Meanwhile, as she was placing the bike between them now, she was trying to recall whatever he had said and realized quickly he had not answered her question at all. Like some diplomat he had diverted her from it with a lecture of his knowledge about Kagome's world and how he had experience in teaching women new things and that he was such a gentle and patient teacher. And the more she thought about what he said, the less she suspected it had anything to do with teaching her to ride Kagome's bike.

Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "How many times?"

He looked shocked. Downright dumbstruck and she had never seen him blush before, but now there was this coloration on his cheekbones that however quickly faded when he found his resolve. He plucked her hands from the steering wheel to hold them between his own. Sango felt the bike topple over and finding support against her body to remain partly standing. A deep sigh left his lips before he leaned forward and stared intently in her eyes.

"Does the past really matter when our future looks so gloom at the moment? Isn't this the time where two people should find comfort in each other?" Then with an all too familiar grin he added: "I like to think that my previous experiences will be more beneficial than detrimental."

With a hard tug she pulled her hands free and situated the bike upright and more between them again to force him to take a step back. "On the bike," she emphasized. "How many times have you actually used this thing?"

There was a cough from him followed by a nervous chuckle where he scratched the back of his head and purposely averted his eyes.

"Well?" she pushed.

"Once."

He must have noticed the immediate change in her posture because he moved quickly, grabbing her right hand when she was about to turn around. With his other hand supporting the bike the moment she had let go of it.

"Sango, Sango," he cooed, meanwhile allowing the bike to tip towards him and rest against his body, while his other hand came to aid him in stopping her from leaving. Soothing strokes were made over the back of her hand as it lay captive in his tight grip. "Rest assured. I have sufficient knowledge to teach you how to ride this."

There was a slight pulling on her hand that made her turn her head and look at him. There on his face she saw a serene and honest expression. One that he used on the rarest occasions and wasn't faked, but warm and real and loving. Looking in his eyes she remembered why she somehow had grown so fond of him. Because underneath that package of a scheming, flirtatious, lecherous, monk there was a kind hearted man. A good friend…

Her shoulders sagged and she sighed, giving in. Grabbing hold of the bike again she said: "All right. Teach me."

He responded by giving her a smile.

Sango watched him giving her a quick tutorial on the pedals. The terminology was quite simple. Placing your feet on them and pushing them down over and over again in an endless cycle. As long as the object remained moving it was possible to keep it upright and the balance would come naturally. To alter the direction one could use the steering wheel. In carefully turning it to either the left or right the vehicle would turn into said direction. However what he failed to mention was that whatever you were looking at, you were automatically steering towards it. Something she discovered quite soon after she had managed to survive the attempts in mounting it and getting it to move.

In her first attempt of actually steering herself she was coming face to face with some bushes. Holding the metal frame above the rear wheel and running along with her he had warned her about them of course. Which resulted in her turning her head and looking at them and therefore planting herself with bike in them.

After freeing it of the branches and leaves Miroku held the bike out to her for a another attempt. This time she got acquainted with a nice sturdy tree. The monk was just in time to pull on the frame which forced her into a sudden stop that had almost tumbled her forward if it weren't for her hands holding the steering wheel so tight.

"You need to go faster, Sango."

Standing with both her legs on each side of the frame she turned around sharply. Her eyes aflame the monk backed down and remained silent during her next attempts which the small nekomata followed with curious interest. Cringing each time her taijiya partner fell or crashed or almost crashed into something.

Sango got the concept of paddling, but her fear of going too fast was getting in the way of her progress. She was too slow. Without Miroku's aid she couldn't keep her balance and she kept falling. And without the right amount of speed it was also impossible for her to steer. And there was the grass and rocks and just everything. She guessed the object was designed for much smoother terrain. Hadn't Inuyasha spoken about paths that were smooth like the surface of water, but hard as rock in Kagome's world?

They were staring at it now as it was placed against a tree for support. Three heads slightly tilted. The one in the middle of the trio releasing a soft 'meow'.

"Well…," Sango said, "At least I tried…"

Without saying a word, Miroku turned around and walked toward the top of the hill. When he stood there for a minute or two Sango joined him, followed by the little nekomata.

"I think," he started carefully, a hand rubbing his chin, "we need to fall back on our first plan."

Three pairs of eyes followed the line of the path down to the village in the distance below. Without even realizing it Sango swallowed a lump that had gathered in her throat. Her heart pounding a quicker beat.

That was a _long_ way down.

"I-I don't know about this…"

"Trust me, Sango. This is an excellent plan. I will be standing down there awaiting your arrival." His smile, however, did nothing to reassure her.

"Houshi-sama-"But before she could even utter any further word of protest he was already descending down the hill towards the village.

"I don't know…" she repeated more to herself than to anyone in particular. With a little smile on her lips then Sango spoke softly to her demon friend who was sitting next to her. "Don't you ever get injured." _Don't make me ride this thing._ A painful yet also humorous image flashed through her head of the demon Naraku laughing about her pitiful attempts. Nekomata and slayer looked at the bike and Sango heard her friend give another 'meow' as an answer.

After a few minutes she heard a shout from down below. "Sango!"

In the distance, near the village stood Miroku. Both hands waving first in a greet before one stopped and the other gestured for her to come down.

She felt awfully tempted to just walk down, but there was one thing that she hated more than being afraid. And that was giving up. She gambled with her life in every fight she took on. She would not be outdone by a simple bike ride.

Her pace was confident as she strode towards the tree. She stared at it for a moment and then took the vehicle with her while speaking words to herself to give her courage. Before the surface turned into a slope she hopped on while taking a firm grasp on the steering wheel. This lesson was not really about paddling. It was about balance and steering. Acceleration wouldn't be a problem.

At first it seemed it was going perfectly. The steering part was indeed more easy when you went a bit faster and she even had a bit of fun. Enjoying the wind toying with her hair and even feeling that she appeared to have control in going in the direction of her choice. That was until one of the wheels hit a bump and the thing sped up more and more, without her being able to stop it. Within seconds she was screaming. The rough fast ride on the bumpy road making the saddle very uncomfortable and hurting her in places that were intimate and could not be patched up with a bandage from Kagome's first aid kit.

From a sturdy means of transportation the thing suddenly transformed in a feeble, metallic, unstable, run loose, dangerous, unstoppable, demon from hell.

She couldn't hear Miroku's words that were probably directions or pointers nor Kirara's distressed hisses on top of the hill above her own shrieks. And although it wasn't a smart thing to do, her eyes fell close. A little consolation that she at least couldn't see what she would be crashing into.

Beneath the hill the monk panicked. From his location Sango and bike were like a lose projectile. And although he shouted her name over and over again he couldn't get her eyes to open. "Sango! Sango! SANGO!"

He had seconds left to intervene or she would be colliding with the nearest house. Without thinking he removed the beads from his right hand and opened the Khazana. Directing the windtunnel to the one who came down the hill with the speed of Inuyasha's Windscar.

Sango's eyes opened in shock when she felt a sudden pull of wind. Her eyes coming face to face what appeared to be one of the cabins of Kaede's village. But just before she was going to hit it straight on the wind pulled her and the bike away from it and suddenly she and the vehicle were flying towards a certain monk.

Seeing that the accident that was about to happen was evaded, Miroku quickly sealed his windtunnel off. The wind stopped, but bike and taijiya had built up enough velocity to keep on flying for a bit. Now separated from each other due to the strong force of the Khazana's power, both were coming into his direction. Miroku was quick enough to dive away from the metallic object and to jump forward with open arms to catch the rider.

There was a hard exhale of air from Miroku when he caught the demon slayer and she hit his chest as he was thrown back towards the ground. With Sango safely in his arms he heard the bike crashing against something hard that wouldn't budge.

Miroku heaved a sigh of relief and for a moment just lay there on the ground waiting for his rapid heartbeat to calm. Using the breather to strain his neck to get a glimpse of the wreckage of pink that was lying at the foot of a tree.

There was a groan from the person on top of him. The body that was slouched against him was stirring. Lying there he couldn't help but find some appreciation for the position he found himself in. Maybe his back was bruised and perhaps a few ribs were and there were a few rocks pressing into some muscles that could be described as not really comfortable. But he was an optimistic person. And from his point of view there were definitely some perks to this situation.

Maybe it was divine intervention for how else could something so wrong end so right.

His thighs were straddled so nicely by strong firm luscious hips. Two lovely mounds were pressed tightly to his stomach and a gorgeous face was lying on top of his chest. The fingers of his left hand slid through the ebony strands to move them away so he could see that lovely face of the one he just saved.

The heated flush of excitement and fright had not left her cheeks yet and it was making it easy for him to imagine her face that color post-lovemaking. He couldn't help but think how wonderful she felt on top of him like that. And as she got conscious again those hips pressed against him so tightly and he could picture himself being at her mercy as she rode him passionately. His hands on those voluptuous breasts as her back arched so beautifully. Or gliding down over that soft skin and feeling those strong muscles of her thighs clinging to him and moving back to caress those perfect curves .

As a melancholic sigh left his lips he indulged his left hand a small part of the fantasy. The feel of a firm hip and more.

Seeing her raise her head and look at him with those adorable doe eyes he felt like Buddha had blessed him far more than he deserved. "Ah Sango, I'm so glad this experience brought us closer together."

Before her mind could even apprehend the position they were in – with her sitting on top of him and straddling him – she felt that damn cursed hand on her rear. For someone who had just been smacked against the ground, the monk looked far to euphoric as he indulged himself in stroking her so intimately.

The echo from the hard slap that followed, shocked some birds out of the nearby trees. Instead of her rear the monk was now rubbing his own face while giving her that too familiar apologetic look as she rose herself from his body to a standing position.

Taking a few steps back to allow him to sit up she raised a finger at him when his mouth opened to speak.

"Don't. Whatever you want to say, just don't." Turning around she faced the metal object lying on the ground. Partially deformed. Behind her she could hear Miroku getting up and within four steps he stood beside her.

Both sighed heavily.

She could craft demon body parts into weapons, but the metallic scrap that she witnessed now was beyond her skill to repair. Turning her head to the right she looked at the person who would now be the only one who could get them out of this mess. And it surprised her when she heard the next words leaving her own mouth. "You're the con artist. Got any good excuses for this?"

* * *

They were sitting against Kaede's house when their friends became visible walking down the hill. Inuyasha carrying Kagome's too heavy yellow bag pack and Shippo licking a popsicle. Dropping the bag with a loud thud Inuyasha was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

They looked at each other as if they were silently debating on who was going to answer that question. Both were aware of their state of being, which was needless to say a tattered mess. Not wanting to drag Kaede into their complot they had patched each other up with the content of Kagome's first aid kit, which had fortunately had remained here in this world.

Turning their heads back to their wide eyed staring friends they both spoke in unison: "Demon."

While Kagome gasped for air as she looked at her battered up friends Inuyasha said: "Must have been a real nasty one."

"Yes it was," Miroku affirmed.

"And your face?" The kitsune asked him curiously.

"De-" Feeling the sudden dread the monk stopped midsentence and slowly turned his head to witness the look Sango gave him and he corrected himself quickly. "ah, that is… there was this little misunderstanding and -"

A sudden shriek from Kagome interrupted him and everybody turned to the source of her voice and all eyes followed her pointing finger.

"What happened to my bike?"

There standing against Kaede's hut stood the pink metallic residue that was once Kagome's means for transportation.

"Demon," both spoke in unison once again.

Sango just couldn't look and averted her gaze as her friend walked towards it. Tugging on her kimono the taijiya tried to hide her face as it reddened in embarrassment. The monk, obviously more practiced in this charade, managed perfectly to keep a straight face. Even radiating a certain aloofness.

A whimper left Kagome's mouth as her hand touched the frame of her beloved bike. "It is going to take a lot of work to repair this… Aaw man, the brakes are all busted too."

Two heads turned around and two voices – shocked – spoke perfectly synchronized: "It has brakes?!"

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: This story was very fun to write. The whole MiroSanta thing (which I hope will return again at the end of this year) was fun to participate in. It is a MirSan artwork and fanfic explosion on tumblr right now. Today is a good day to be MirSan af.

As I wrote this fic I realized this could start a discussion about that they could have figured out the brake things themselves in their practicing, because the things are attached to the steering wheel. But I did some research of adult people learning to ride a bike and read columns about it and it appears that, although it would be obvious, people attend to forget about the brakes a bike has. Whether it is taught or not.

Why would Sango, being the fearsome warrior she is, fear the thing?  
Why not? She is a human and all humans can be afraid sometimes. It doesn't matter how strong you are. I could picture her being afraid of Kagome's bicycle and riding horses. And she seems like a person who wants to have control at all times. Of course Miroku had to make a smart remark about that. But that is one of my favorite writing part of the MirSan ship. Their word spars, Miroku's pun, and their interaction.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Interested in checking the other MiroSanta gifts out (warning they are truly all amazing!): just google 'mirosanta tumblr' and sit back and relax ^_^

Reviews are most appreciated.


End file.
